


I Can't Stay Away

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "I'm conflicted, I inhale now I'm addictedto this place, to you babe..."
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I Can't Stay Away




End file.
